Fanfic Contest!
by Bakarina
Summary: Results have been posted! 1st Place: LovingPillow, 2nd Place: xowinterbellsxo, 3rd Place: AngelNyanCat.
1. Chapter 1

Raine: Hello, hello~! For those of you who just decided to read something I posted I'm Dreaming Raine feel free to call me Raine! As you can see from the title I am hosting a contest! I'm hosting this contest since it's been a while since we've had one!

Winners will be decided on by votes from the readers~!

For this contest you can write for any genre, character, or pairing you want~! Just be creative~!

 **Guidelines for Entering:**

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 **To enter your story:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017.**

 **The Deadline is June 30, 2017.**

 **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.**

 **Voting Ends August 1, 2017.**

I'm sure some of you are wondering why I'm giving you like eight months for this; well I know a lot of you are still in school right now so I figured a bigger time limit would help you enter your stories and participate in time! I'd love to see as many people participate as possible~!

Now something I haven't seen done in previous contests is offering prizes! (Well from the ones I found. I know Moonshine Wish made a contest before, but I can't find her post about it and I don't remember correctly)

But, yes! I will be offering prizes to the top three winners!

 **First Place Receives** :

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene, in comic format, from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 **Second Place Receives** :

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 **Third Place Receives** :

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

Raine: I bid each and every one of you who decide to participate good luck! As for the readers who will not be joining I hope you all enjoy reading all the wonderful fanfics!


	2. Chapter 2

Raine: Hello, hello! I'm back again with a small update! So far no one has entered a story, but that's fine, there's still a lot of time before the deadline is here!

Raine: For the drawing prizes if you want a favorite female character drawn then you can pick either Miyuki Chiyo or myself to draw them. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.

~Reviews~

 **Seul Bi** : I hope I can make this contest a success!

 **tinker3bellz1** : Yes I was hoping to give writers a long time since I know many of them have school or other commitments right about now.

 **Tsubaki** : Hello! Nice to see you join our little community here on fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the stories here just as much as the ones from Zootopia! Thank you for taking an interest in this contest and to the stories that will eventually be entered for it!

 **Guest** : Well there's no real way to stop bias in any judging, no matter how impartial a judge may try to be, there will always be some bias in their thinking. And I'm sure there will be more than just one Shine or Shein story so I'm sure the bias votes will be split by which plot they liked better since it is only one vote per person.

Another option is that I split everything into categories (such as couples), but doing so will eliminate the prizes or make the prizes a lot simpler than they currently are and it may cause other completely different problems. If people are fine with that and are willing to chance the new problems that may arise from splitting things into categories then I don't mind splitting things into categories. If not, then different categories will just have to wait for a future contest.

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 **Guidelines for Entering:**

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 **To enter your story:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)**

 **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)**

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 **First Place Receives** :

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 **Second Place Receives** :

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 **Third Place Receives** :

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	3. Chapter 3

Raine: Hello, hello~! I'm back here again~! I ended up injuring my wrist recently so this ended up being posted later than I would have liked. Truthfully, it's still a little painful using my left hand so I'm sort of relying on my right hand to type at the moment.

Raine: Someone has entered a story into our little contest here!

 **Current Entries**

A Magician's World by Miyuki Chiyo

 _~Reviews~_

 **Miyuki Chiyo** : Your story has been entered, good luck! I hope you had fun ice skating when you went~!

 **tinker3bellz1** : It's a shame you can't join in, but there may be other chances to have me write something for you~.

 **xowinterbellsxo** : There's still time to decide on a story~! I look forward to hearing what story you will enter if you decide to do so!

 **Moonshine Hime** : It's alright~! There's still time to enter a story! I look forward to hearing what story you will enter~.

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 **Guidelines for Entering:**

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 **To enter your story:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)**

 **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)**

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 **First Place Receives** :

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 **Second Place Receives** :

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 **Third Place Receives** :

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _****OR****_ __a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite**_ _ ** **FEMALE****_ _ **character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	4. Chapter 4

Raine: Hello, hello~! I've returned!

~Reviews~

 **Ch 3 Guest:** I...I do hope that you're joking. I've placed the guidelines for entering and how to enter your story in each chapter so far. I will be posting all of that once again in this chapter, please do read them.

 **AngelNyanCat:** Well if you do decide to enter I'll be waiting to hear from you again~!

 **LovingPillow:** You do not have to have it posted so long as you give me a title for your entry by May 31, 2017 by 11:59 PM PST. As long as you post the story by June 30, 2017 by 11:59 PST. I'm glad you're showing interest in this contest and I will be eagerly waiting to see what you will enter~.

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	5. Chapter 5

Raine: Hello, hello~! Back once again~!

~Reviews~

 **MyDarkAngel030:** It's fine if you just joined for the prizes~. I personally don't mind. If you do decide to join I'll be waiting for your entry~!

 **LovingPillow:** All your stories have been entered, good luck and I look forward to reading them~!

 **~Current Entries~**

A Magician's World by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

French Vanilla by LovingPillow

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow

Double Double by Loving Pillow

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	6. Chapter 6

Raine: Hello, hello~! Back once again~!

~Reviews~

 **TheSilverShinigami:** Alright your stories have been entered. If you change their titles please let me know in another review or PM~! Good luck!

 **~Current Entries~**

A Magician's World by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

French Vanilla by LovingPillow

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow

Double Double by Loving Pillow

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	7. Chapter 7

Raine: Hello, hello~! Back once again~!

~Reviews~

No new reviews~.

 **~Current Entries~**

A Magician's World by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted/Being Rewritten)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

French Vanilla by LovingPillow

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Double Double by Loving Pillow

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	8. Chapter 8

Raine: Hello, hello~! Back once again~!

~Reviews~

Miyuki Chiyo: Alright, your original story entry has been replaced, good luck~!

cherrione: Alright! Your story has been entered! Good luck~! So long as you post your story by June 30 your story will stay in the running.

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

French Vanilla by LovingPillow

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Double Double by Loving Pillow

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	9. Chapter 9

Raine: Hello, hello~! Back once again~!

~Reviews~

AngelNyanCat: Alright, your story has been entered, good luck~!

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

French Vanilla by LovingPillow

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Double Double by Loving Pillow

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	10. Chapter 10

Raine: And hello again~!

~Reviews~

Slotheathingpopcorn: Alright, your story has been entered, good luck~!

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

French Vanilla by LovingPillow

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Double Double by Loving Pillow

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	11. Chapter 11

Raine: Hello once again~!

~Reviews~

LovingPillow: Everyone gets one vote including the writers. You can cast the single vote for yourself or give it to a story you thought was superb! The poll is 100% anonymous so no one will know who gave who what vote, even I won't know. The poll will be made on strawpoll and will have IP Duplication Checking on so no one can cast more than a single vote.

Each story entered will have its own separate poll option. Since some of these stories are by the same authors once voting is over I will tally up the scores for each author. If one of an author's stories gets five votes, another three, and another two then the author will have ten votes in total which will count as their final score.

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

French Vanilla by LovingPillow

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Double Double by Loving Pillow

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	12. Chapter 12

Raine: Hello, hello~! Back once again!

~Reviews~

KingMaverick: It's just a lot easier to get them from strawpoll and go from there, haha. Sending it to me via PM is rather unreliable as there are chances that fanfiction may not actually send a PM or will not alert me of it so I never know it's there. I'm very excited to see how this contest goes as well~! A good luck to everyone and hopefully it'll encourage readers to step away from their comfort reading zone and take a crack at another genre or pairing. Who knows maybe they'll find a new favorite author to follow!

xowinterbellsxo: Alright your story has been entered~! Good luck!

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

French Vanilla by LovingPillow

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Double Double by Loving Pillow

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	13. Chapter 13

Raine: Hello, hello~! Back once again!

~Reviews~

LovingPillow: Alright the changes have been made~!

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	14. Chapter 14

Raine: Hello, hello~! I'm here to tell you that the deadline to have your story entered is fast approaching! Please submit a title by _**May 31st, 2017**_ to have it entered!

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **The Deadline is June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	15. Chapter 15

Raine: Hello, hello~! I'm here to tell you that the deadline to have your story entered is fast approaching! Please submit a title by _**May 31st, 2017**_ to have it entered!

~Reviews~

KingMaverick: I think you may be misunderstanding something. It does _**NOT**_ have to be completed by May 31st it must be _**ENTERED**_ by then. Your story must be completed by the deadline of June 30th, 2017. If you do not have it completed by June 30th then it will be disqualified.

From my understanding of your review it seems like you think stories must be complete by the end of May rather than simply entered. I wanted to clear that up, if that's not what you meant then my apologies. I just wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings and have authors rushing to complete everything by the end of May I feel that too short noticed.

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Have Your Story COMPLETED by June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	16. Chapter 16

Raine: Hello, hello~! I'm here to tell you that the deadline to have your story entered is fast approaching! Please submit a title by _**May 31st, 2017**_ to have it entered!

~Reviews~

KingMaverick: No it's fine I'm at fault too I could've worded things better. And you're not an idiot and your reviews aren't useless. Even the smallest review can give an author courage to keep writing, besides, there's a chance someone else also misunderstood, but didn't think to say anything so at least this way they could also get clarification.

MyDarkAngel030: Alright your story has been entered~! Good luck~!

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Reminiscence by MyDarkAngel030

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Have Your Story COMPLETED by June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	17. Chapter 17

Raine: Hello, hello~! The deadline for entering is over! The entries you see now are all the stories that will be participating in this contest~! Please have your stories posted and finished by **June 30, 2017**.

~Reviews~

Seul Bi: The two did not join in, unfortunately, but contests aren't for everyone. I know EpicWolf2 mentioned she'd be getting busier and would most likely get a job so she most likely doesn't have time to participate in a contest. I'm not sure about Zaywrites, but she could just as easily be extremely busy or simply didn't find this contest appealing. They're not the only authors in this fandom who decided to not participate and I believe that regardless of if they decided to participate or not and whatever their reasons for doing so are they deserve to be respected for their choice.

They shouldn't feel bad about their choice nor should they feel a need to justify why they did or did not decide to join.

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

The Love Life of a Matchmaker by cherrione ( _Posted_ )

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Reminiscence by MyDarkAngel030

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Have Your Story COMPLETED by June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	18. Chapter 18

Raine: Hello, hello~! The deadline for entering is over! The entries you see now are all the stories that will be participating in this contest~! Please have your stories posted and finished by **June 30, 2017**.

~Reviews~

 **Seul Bi** : Thank you for praying for this contest's success~!

 **cherrione** : That's unfortunate, but understandable. Even if your story cannot be in this contest I do hope you can soon find satisfaction in your writing and be proud of it! Good luck to you and your future writings~!

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Reminiscence by MyDarkAngel030 ( _Posted_ )

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Have Your Story COMPLETED by June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	19. Chapter 19

Raine: Hello, hello~! It seems some contestants won't have their stories finished in time for the deadline tomorrow and I don't want anyone rushing to finish them either. I think I'll change the rules a little, so long as your story is **_posted_** by tomorrow I will keep it in as a voting option, I don't want anyone's hard work going to waste. I wish you all luck, voting begins the first of July.

 **~Current Entries~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

My Porcelain Doll by TheSilverShinigami

Phantom by TheSilverShinigami

Anniversary by TheSilverShinigami

Cafe Shine by TheSilverShinigami

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Reminiscence by MyDarkAngel030 ( _Posted_ )

Raine: Now I would like to reiterate the rules.

 ** **Guidelines for Entering:****

*~Must be a story for Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!

*~You must have an account on here

*~Can be in English or Spanish

*~No M rated stories

*~Any genre/pairing/character is allowed

*~Can be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot

*~Maximum of four stories per contestant

*~The story you enter must be an original made by you

*~Complete your story by the deadline

*~Remember to have fun, be creative, and write to your heart's content!

 ** **To enter your story**** **:** Please review which stories you will be entering. If you change your mind or want to add more later leave another review or PM me!

 ** **Have Your Story Entered by May 31, 2017. (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Have Your Story POSTED by June 30, 2017 (By 11:59 PM PST)****

 ** **Voting Begins July 1, 2017.****

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	20. Voting Begins!

Raine: Hello, hello~! Voting officially begins today~! Please head on over to the strawpoll site to cast your vote~! You can find the link on my profile~!

Raine: Replace the dots and (forward slash) with their respective symbols when pasting it and you'll be good to go~!

 **~Voting Options~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Reminiscence by MyDarkAngel030 ( _Posted_ )

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	21. Chapter 21

Raine: Hello, hello~! It's time to vote~! Please head on over to the strawpoll site to cast your vote~! You can find the link on my profile~! If the link doesn't work then I put a pasteable link beside it.

Raine: Replace the dots and (forward slash) with their respective symbols when pasting it and you'll be good to go~!

Raine: If that still doesn't work then please go to my twin princess ask blog there's a working link there. I would greatly appreciate it if you cast a vote on the poll! I am liable to miscount or misplace votes handed to me by review or PM and I don't want a contestant to lose their prize because I made a mistake so please, please, please cast your votes on the strawpoll!

Raine: If for some reason you are still unable to get to it then PM me and I will accept your vote from there or if you have a tumblr where I can send you the direct link over IM then I can also do that.

 **~Voting Options~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Reminiscence by MyDarkAngel030 ( _Posted_ )

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	22. Chapter 22

Raine: Hello, hello~! It's time to vote~! Please head on over to the strawpoll site to cast your vote~! You can find the link on my profile~! If the link doesn't work then I put a pasteable link beside it.

Raine: Replace the dots and (forward slash) with their respective symbols when pasting it and you'll be good to go~!

Raine: If that still doesn't work then please go to my twin princess ask blog there's a working link there. I would greatly appreciate it if you cast a vote on the poll! I am liable to miscount or misplace votes handed to me by review or PM and I don't want a contestant to lose their prize because I made a mistake so please, please, please cast your votes on the strawpoll!

Raine: If for some reason you are still unable to get to it then PM me and I will accept your vote from there or if you have a tumblr where I can send you the direct link over IM then I can also do that.

 **~Reviews~**

LovingPillow: I'd like to trust that the voters will be honest with me. I will only count reviews and PMs if they cannot vote on the poll. I understand that no voting system is perfect so I will try it this way. If I see evidence that many people weren't completely honest with me and voted twice through reviews/PMs and the poll then I when/if I host another contest I will look into alternative voting methods. However, so far people who have submitted their votes by reviews or PMs have now told me they were able to vote through the poll so I don't think we'll be having any problems.

 **~Voting Options~**

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo _(Posted + Complete)_

Chuckles by LovingPillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Remorse by LovingPillow ( _Posted + Complete_ )

Steeped Tea by Loving Pillow _(Posted + Complete)_

Sky by AngelNyanCat ( _Posted + Complete_ )

A Bet by Slotheathingpopcorn ( _Posted_ )

Who Are You? by xowinterbellsxo ( _Posted_ )

Reminiscence by MyDarkAngel030 ( _Posted_ )

 ** **Voting Ends Augusts 1, 2017.****

 ** **Winners will be announced August 2, 2017.****

 _Winners will be decided upon by the readers~! Only one vote per person!_

~Prizes~

 ** **First Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot written of their favorite pairing/character

*~AND I will also draw a scene from a fanfic of their choosing! It can be one of their own or the fanfic of someone else's if they'd like (of course with consent of that fanfic's author)

 ** **Second Place Receives**** **:**

*~A drawing of their favorite pairing/character

*~A one-shot of their favorite pairing/character

 ** **Third Place Receives**** **:**

*~ A drawing of their favorite pairing/character _**OR**_ a one-shot of their favorite pairing/character (you must choose one option or the other)

 ** _ **~If you would like a drawing of a favorite FEMALE character then your options for artists are Miyuki Chiyo or myself, Dreaming Raine. For pairing pictures or male characters your artist will be me.**_**

Raine: If you have questions please feel free to ask me via PM or a review and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.


	23. Chapter 23

~Reviews~

 **adlorbes** : I'm glad you got to submit your vote in time!

*.*.*.*

Raine: Hello, hello~! Voting has finished, thanks for voting! But...we ended up with a tie so we will be having yet another voting, but first let me announce the results of this voting!

Chuckles by LovingPillow – 3 Votes

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo – 2 Votes

Sky by AngelNyanCat – 2 Votes

Who Are You? By xowinterbellsxo – 3 Votes

Remorse by LovingPillow – 1 Vote

Steeped Tea by LovingPillow – 1 Vote

Reminiscence by MyDarkAngel030 – 1 Vote

A Bet by Slotheatingpopcorn – 0 Votes

 **~Final Results~**

1st Place: LovingPillow (5 votes total)

2nd Place: xowinterbellsxo (3 votes total)

3rd Place: _**TIEBREAKER!**_ Miyuki Chiyo or AngelNyanCat (each with two votes)

Raine: Because we have a tie I will hold another voting to determine who wins third place which will end August 13 at 11:59 PM PST and then the winner will be announced on August 14.

Raine: Link to the new voting is up on my profile so go and vote, vote, vote~! If you're having problems with the link PM me and we'll figure something out.

Raine: To the first and second place winners, depending on when you see this I will have either already contacted you about toe prizes or will be contacting you shortly!


	24. Final Results!

Raine: Hello, hello~! Tiebreaker voting has finished, thanks for voting!

Paradox by Miyuki Chiyo – 3 Votes

Sky by AngelNyanCat – 4 Votes

 **~Final Results~**

1st Place: LovingPillow (5 votes total)

2nd Place: xowinterbellsxo (3 votes total)

3rd Place: AngelNyanCat (2 votes original voting, 4 in tiebreaker)

Raine: Congratulations to AngelNyanCat for third place~!

Raine: Depending on when you see this I will have either already contacted you about the prizes or will be contacting you shortly!

Raine: This marks the end of this contest! I do hope you all enjoyed reading the stories and/or participating! Perhaps I'll do this again someday~! Thank you so much for participating whether you made a story or just read and voted~!


End file.
